Known for years and widely available garbage, trash and waste management systems, especially those appliances which fall in the scope of a domestic usage, being primarily operated and managed by home users, are mostly designed to accept a certain type or brand of a waste bag, plastic tie or trash sack of a single size, as a manufacturer of the particular appliance recommends. Such situation may be beneficial for a manufacturer, but hot necessarily for the end user or customer. It is in fact a limitation, which narrows the user freedom to choose a supply media size or type. The customer has to use just a single one size or type of supply media. At minimum, it is inconvenient for the user, not to mention diminishing of supply media products competitiveness, negatively influencing market.
Often the particular brand, size, or type of a supply media that the user has to use, may not be available at the convenience store or other point of sale. To adopt, the user may try to purchase the next available size of supply media, which would most likely appear not even close to the xe2x80x9cprescribedxe2x80x9d specification, thus turning the user waste management experience into very unpleasant one, until the user would have the next chance to obtain the xe2x80x9crightxe2x80x9d supply media size or type, as required by a demanding waste management appliance.
A ballpark estimate of global scale of related feasible trouble caused by usage of said xe2x80x9cimproperxe2x80x9d media size or type of the supply media, may potentially result in spilling waste or trash, including hazardous, as well as related user injury, time and money loss, for many users worldwide, having to struggle with the restrains of existing trash management solutions, limited by design to accept a single size or type of the supply media. Not to mention people""s stress, as well as possible cases of unsanitary and other health-threatening events, which the improperly managed trash, waste or garbage substance may result in, once the needed supply media is not available, and is substituted by the wrong size or type supply media, which, we should admit, happens quite frequently in our day to day life.
Those experienced in the Art continually challenge problems in the field of garbage, trash and waste management systems, suggesting ways to improve and resolve them, no wonder the Prior Art has been enriched by a cumulative intellectual capital represented by, and not limited, to reference just few: The U.S. Pat. No. 445,719 (Schillinger), The U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,424 (Gola), The U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,239, (Triglia), The U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,303, (Timm, et al.), The U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,470 (Neelly, et al.), The U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,759 (Payne, et al.), The U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,031 (Reason),The U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,583 (Steinmetz), The U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,919, (Tsui), The U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20020003144 (Grimes), The U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20020162304 (Stravitz), in addition, many more artifact of the Art may be discovered worldwide.
Compared to the Prior Art the novel invention uniquely differentiates itself by adding value to the quality of domestic, office or business garbage, trash and waste management systems. The invention introduces a bright palette of simple, yet effective solutions and improvements to said systems. The lid gliding mechanism with transformable bars, secure joints and glider rails, the rotary wings with clickable mechanism to control the size of the adjustable opening, the dual feeder these are just few key features of the new and improved architecture design pattern applicable to any newly designed garbage, trash or waste management system, said key features could make the said system almost universal, truly user friendly, highly convenient and appealing for a modern look and pleasing feel for the user of most ages and experience levels.
Moreover, the invention expands usability of trash management systems, especially of the newly designed garbage containing and disposing means or waste management appliances, by adapting to a wide variety of kitchen bags, trash ties, plastic sacks and other disposable supply media. Subject to a newly suggested architecture design pattern said appliances could easily handle any supply media which is often sequentially compacted in packs or rolls, with or without cavity inside and includes subjects of spiral nature.
Furthermore, the invention allows simultaneous hosting of a diverse supply media sizes and types, letting the user pick them up interchangeably, thus promoting creation of a new and improved garbage containers, trashcans, wastebaskets and other stationary or mobile adaptive waste management systems.